Toji
is a space karate master who founded the Space Karate Forces, a team which competed in the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament (ZOTT). He led the team until Zekka joined and from their encounter in the Combat Chamber on Levithan 1, developed a mutual rivalry and respect for Alita. Appearance Toji is a large, light coloured cyborg with a T-shaped head and small circular eyes. He wears a white gi with a black belt that has its sleeves ripped off, although his previous gis had sleeves. He was originally much smaller, but sought out a large body for more power. He is depicted as being a light gray with yellow eyes on the cover of volume 11 of the Gunnm: Last Order New Edition. Personality Relationships Abilities As a master of Electromagnetic Karate, one of the oldest forms of Space Karate, Toji earned the title of "Slaughter Master", which is only bestowed upon those who can kill 100 opponents in a single blow. In addition to his high strength and powerful body, he can manipulate an atmosphere, allowing him to control condensation into becoming a cloud, create small rainfalls and even create tornados and launch bolts of lightning. Following his sparring match with Taraba, he learned Super-carapace Sanchin, but did not use it until the Finals, when he fought Alita for the second time. While he was able to create electro-magnetic barriers like Taraba, his were flawed and could be bypassed by Alita. History Toji originally was born in a much smaller body which he exchanged for a stronger and larger cyborg one without hesitation. Over time, he studied Electromagnetic Karate and earned the title "Slaughter Master". At some point, he obtained his current body. In ES 587, he was part of the team that won the 45th Universal Karate Championship, completely destroying a 120-story skyscraper with a single strike, a record which has yet to be broken. After the contest, he ran into some street children and started feeling sympathy for them despite an attempt to intimidate them. After that, he started occasionally feeding them scraps of leftover food in the hopes of them becoming future karatekas. He was confronted about this in the main dojo by the head of Electromagnetic Karate, Radon. Despite the latter's assertion that the children were not human, Toji defended his actions by citing a precedent set by their school's founder, Tunpò. He was subsequently suspended from the dojo and the children were hunted down and killed. At the time he was more focused on his suspension but later developed guilt that he was not able to do more for the children. Plot Four years later, Toji assembled a team for the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament in ES 591, intending to use the prize, a personal commonwealth, to form "Planet Karate", a haven where the space karate could be taught freely. His team, consisting of himself, Hogan and Gavit, faced Alita and Zazie. They were able to defeat Hogan and Gavit as they were overconfident, but Toji was more challenging. At the end of the battle, Toji surrendered as Alita had passed out during the combat, promising a rematch in the ZOTT. Toji quickly assembled a new team, consisting of world-class Karate champions, all of which were killed in a fight. Toji kept fighting on his own, later facing Anomaly, whom he defeated with help from Zekka, securing the Space Karate Forces entry in the semi-finals. After Alita's team defeated the Jovian team and were briefly arrested, Toji and Zekka met the Genome Kingdom, the Venusian team. In preparation for their upcoming fight, they arranged for an audition for a new team. While it was being overseen by Zekka, Toji had tea with Alita and exchanged stories. During the semi-finals, Toji was briefly trapped inside Arduinna and impersonated by Homme du Feu, but was able to escape. After Taraba had been killed, Rakan forced to withdraw due to falling apart and Homme du Feu mortally wounded by Rakan and transformed into Gargantua, Toji was able to use his fighting skills to the fullest extent, creating a tornado and using it to launch powerful kicks at Gargantua. Unfortunately, Homme du Feu, aware that Toji's brain was flesh and blood, was able to create a feedback wave that stalled him long enough for Gargantua to grab one of the arena shields and throw it at him, sending him flying into outer space and out of the match. In the next book, Angel of Defusion, it is revealed that Toji survived being tossed into space, having only suffered minor damage, and has been hauled back to Ketheres in anticipation of the final match. In the final round, the Space Angels go up against the Space Karate Forces and the participants split into pairs, Toji fighting Alita to make up for their earlier fight. Alita quickly gains the upper hand due to her new powers and new body. Toji fights back with the Super-Carapace Sanchin, which Taraba taught him before his death. After Alita pounds away at Toji, she reveals that his Sanchin is uneven and fluctuates according to his emotions, making it easy for her to bypass. She then forms a plasma cupola above Toji's Sanchin. He responds by spinning the forcefield to form a plasma tornado. As Alita prepares to dive through it and slash Toji with her forearm blade, her body is hacked by the Jovians, allowing Toji to destroy her with a kick. After hacking the Jovian lab that interupted her, Alita somehow regenerates, now sporting a pair of wings that appear to be made from the same material as her blade. Toji, meanwhile, stands almost completely still, but then starts using more powerful techniques and skills like he never has before. After he breaks Alita's wings, she grabs one of the blade-like feathers between her teeth and uses it to break through his defences and defeat him, throwing the blade at his face as a last touch. As Toji lays beaten, Tunpò, who apparently controlled Toji during the last moves, emerges from his body, alive and well, and asks Alita to spare his life. Toji remains unconcious during the rest of the match, but apparently survives, except his hands and feet are lost when the Sword of Damocles fires. Category:Space Karate Forces Category:Electromagnetic Karate